


First Date

by Annie621



Series: Sherlock Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, really old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie621/pseuds/Annie621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! Please write a Janine/Sherlock fic about their first date and first kiss!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

Sherlock is almost surprised that she managed to track down his number. However, he’s grateful for it as well. It saves him any questions Mary and John would try and ask if he asked them for Janine’s number. 

Nonetheless, the date is set for later that day, dinner, simple. When Sherlock asks how the man at the wedding went, she replies that he was much too stupid for her, more interested in science fiction than actual science. 

Sherlock has to refrain from making a comment about intelligence, reminding himself that arrogance isn’t attractive and if he hopes to get her close enough to himself to get into Magnussen’s office, then he has to woo her. 

It shouldn’t be that difficult. She seemed to enjoy his presence at the wedding, where he was on his best behavior.

When he meets her, he can tell that she’s just gotten her dress dry cleaned and that she usually wears it to the office. The fact that she’s wearing outside of work implies that she’s dressing to impress. He’s glad that he thought to do the same.

He offers her his arm, and she smiles up at him as she leans lightly against him. It’s a familiar gesture for them, and should remind her how much she enjoyed his company at the wedding. 

Dinner is a modest affair. A place Sherlock is familiar with, but she evidently is not with how long she fiddles with the menu. Her tongue frequently teases the corner of her mouth and if she wasn’t so focused on reading the menu, he’d think it was perhaps an intentional seduction move. However, she appears to simply be naturally seductive. Not that he’s much interested in her in that way. She’s a means to an end. 

When the menus are taken away and they are waiting for food, Sherlock finally decides to break the silence. He has to be personable in order to receive another date and then, her trust.

“So, how have you been?” he asks, generic, but effective if the way her eyes light up is any indication. Or perhaps she’s simply surprised that he cared enough to ask. 

“Oh, I’m fine. Same old, same old. I’ve gotta boring life. Nothing like yours. Working on any good cases as of late?” she asks, taking a sip of her drink and smiling at him. 

Sherlock tells her of the Abberson case. Seemingly rather simple, yet it had been niggling at him for a couple of days. Nothing he wouldn’t figure out in time though, he’s sure. She listens, surprisingly attentive, until Sherlock realizes that perhaps murder is not proper dinner conversation, let alone proper date conversation. He lets his speech slow to a halt.

They’re silent for a few moments, both stewing over his words.

“It’s the sister, ain’t it?” Janine finally says, and Sherlock blinks. 

“No, of course not. It couldn’t be. I’m looking towards a jealous lover. Her husband assures me that she was faithful, but I could see his uncertainty.” Sherlock knows a so-called crime of passion when he sees one. Janine looks at him as if he is the dull one. 

“Exactly. Jealous lover.” Janine reiterates, and Sherlock opens his mouth, only to pause, mulling it over. “Ya stilling working on the human part of cases, aren’t ya?” she asks, eyes twinkling mischievously, “Sometimes family bonds can be ruined by romance." 

And Sherlock realizes that she's right and he’s been daft to look at this the wrong way the entire time. He stands, spinning on his heel for the exit, only to freeze. He’s about to turn around and sit back down, the Magnussen case is much, much more important than the Abberson case. Janine is key to the Magnussen case, and he can't lose her. It’d be bothersome. 

Before he can return to dinner though, Janine has tossed money on to the table to pay for their meal and hooked her arm in his. 

"Come along then. Let’s solve the case.” she grinned at him and he then realizes just how much she craves excitement. He can work with that. 

They rush back to his flat, luckily John free for tonight, and they finish the Abberson case together. And just like that, date night is over. 

It’s the end of the night and Sherlock knows a goodnight kiss is customary. He’s about to comply when she speaks.

“At the wedding, I thought you weren’t interested. In fact, I’m still not sure you’re interested.” What? He’d been flirting and charming the entire dinner. She’d seem to reciprocate his faux interest. “I may not be a genius like you, but I know people. Why did you ask me out Sherlock?”

She was clever. She was suspicious, as she should be.

“I didn’t let on, but it really bothered me, setting you up with the perfect mate, when I was right there, an option you automatically skipped.”

As her face clears of suspicion and she leans up to kiss him, Sherlock thinks it’s a shame she’s just not clever enough.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to prompt me something, just leave a comment or head over to my tumblr: clippythepaperclip.


End file.
